Hunter
by Memories of Nobody13
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being watched. But just put in the back of your mind. Ever think that someone was out there, watching you, with a thirst for your blood. I'm not really sure if i'm going to finish this. We'll see" :


Twigs snap.

Branches move.

Foot-steps dash across the earth's soil.

A lone heart beat filled in the woods.

Its beat off center. Without rhythm. Racing out of control.

_**He still there.**_

Feet pick up in speed.

_**He's still behind me. I know.**_

Panting.

_**I can't stop. Not now. He too clos--**_

Suddenly, it all stopped. All the noise stop. No panting. No foot steps

…. No heart beat.

A body falls from the hunter hands. Eyes froze in pain and horror. The hunter looks down at the human, emotionless, no feeling of regret. This wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. The hunter was still hungry. And there was only one thing this hunter hungrier for.

_**Pure**_

_**Red**_

_**Blood**_

Naruto Uzumaki eyes darted around him. He knew he should have listen to Kyuubi was he said not to stay out late. It was around midnight. He just finished partying with soon of his friends.

With a sigh, he shifted, moving from out of an alley, and walked towards home. The street lamps were old and most of them were broke. 'This is the last time I party in this area' he thought to himself.

Pulling his right arm out of his jean pocket, he looked at the watch on his wrist. 12:49. He was supposed to be home two hours ago. Picking up speed, he turned a corner and froze. The hairs on the back of his neck were up like a shock wave with through his body.

_**He was being watched**_

Quickly, he moved faster down the abandon streets. He knew what to do in a situation like this. He just didn't know if it would work. If he tried it, it could either work or his stalker would know he was on to them.

Naruto waited until he was in the middle of the street before going through with his plan. Taking a deep breath, without looking back, not making sure someone was behind him, He stopped mid-step and listened.

_**There**_

At the some time his foot would have touched the ground, someone else's did. His stalker was copping his foot steps so they wouldn't be heard. With those thoughts, Naruto's mind screamed only one word.

_**Run**_

And that's what he did.

Not wanting to see his stalker, with out looking behind him, he bolted down the sidewalk. He tired to listen behind him for his stalker but all he could hear was his racing heart beat. He could hardly hear the wind go past his ear. He was scared, he knew that. He was scared for his life. If he made it out of this, he was never coming out after dark again.

Looking ahead, Naruto saw an alley way only a few feet in front of him. If he could get there, he could hide behind some trash cans or walls, and hope his stalker ran past him, thinking he already exited the alley. With that in mind, he picked up speed and hoped he was right. Coming to the turn, Naruto hided his joy and looked behind him.

At first he thought, there was no one there, that he had only imaged it this whole time until the darkness shifted and he saw a flash of a man in a black cloak only about 20 feet behind him. He thought, he may have seen red eyes but before he could really study them, they were gone. Even when he was scared and confused, he knew that something was behind him.

_**And it was chasing him**_

Quickly, turning his head back in front of him and jumped in to the alley. Eyes widened, he stared, shocked. It was empty. No corners. No trash cans. Not even a dumper. He didn't realize that he stopped a quarter of the way in the alley until he heard the faint sound of foot-steps. He didn't even have time to get over his shock before the sound stopped.

_**Right behind him.**_

Naruto felt like his heart just stopped. The alley was quiet. The wind blew softly through the street. Bring the scent of roses to he's nose. But something was wrong. The scent. It felt like it was surrounding him. Almost choking him. Like it was trying to cover him with the smell. Before he could panic or try to run, his mind went blank.

There was a soft laugh from the end of the alley. But Naruto wasn't scared. He didn't feel panic. He didn't feel anything. His heart was down and even. His breath was calm and didn't sound like he just ran for his life only a few moments ago. The sound of foot steps coming towards him from behind filled his ears.

_**Run**_

His mind was screaming in his head to move. Get away and don't look back. But he couldn't. His body wasn't moving. He could almost feel his legs shaking. Trying to break whatever spell that was on them. The foot steps stopped. Right behind him. He could actually **feel **the person behind him. He couldn't even move his body to see who was behind him. Then it spoke.

It was soft but you could still feel the darkness in it voice. It was voice that, if you were to hear it one day in your life, then you knew you were going to die because it was the voice of Death.

"Are you done running?"

Naruto could hear that it was amused. He felt a growl build in his throat and bite his tongue to stopped from saying anything. Even when his mind was telling to speak. It was a battle within his self. Mind vs. Will. His mind won. He felt his head go up and down. He nodded. Again there was a soft laugh.

"Good."

He heard it step forward. He shivered as he felt chilling cold air touched the back on his neck. He felt like a caged animal. It was like he was trapped in the back of his mind. He thrashed and fought to free himself. Break free from the spell and control his body once again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when arms grabbed his waist and pulled him in to it's chest.

"Now, be a good little human, and move your head to the side."

Naruto had no choose but to obey. His head move to the left. Leaving his neck open. Still his mind and body stayed calm. But he wasn't giving up. He couldn't die like this. Not by this thing. As if hearing his thoughts, the thing chuckled.

"You might has will give up, human."

But he didn't. He fought to open his month. To scream. To yell. Anything that might get him out of this. He felt his lips twitch. Yes! He pulled and tried to move his lips up to talk.

"S-S-S-Sto-p"

There was a shocked paused. He was surprised as well. The hands gripping his waist tightened.

"Well, you human are full of surprises. You're the first one to ever break my gift." It purred and brushed it's lips against his neck. "Your blood will be delicate."

That when Naruto felt them. They were teasing his neck, nibbling on his skin. Fangs.

He may not be able to feel shocked but felt his eyes widened when he realized what was behind him. What chased him. What was going to kill him tonight.

_**Vampire**_

That when he gave up hope of getting out of this. He was going to die here. By the hands of a being that's not even suppose to be real. He felt the vampire smile against his neck. As if knowing it had won.

"Don't worry," It purred in his ear. "It won't hurt…much"

The vampire pulled back a little, right over his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to full his body. It leaned down, seconds away from biting in to his neck when there was shout.

"Stop!"

Both, vampire and human, looked up at and in to the alley where another person stood. Naruto wanted to yell for the person to run but he still couldn't move. A growl like a wolf came from the vampire and he felt claws start to poke at his skin on his waist. The vampire had to be furious that his hunt had been interrupted.

It took a moment for him to notice that the intruder was pointing something at them. It was a gun. But with the vampire behind him, the only way for the any shot to get to the vampire was through him. His eyes widened when he realized that one way or another, he was going to die here. Either by the vampire or his hero.

_**Worst day of my life**_

He thought just at the gun was fired.

_**And the last.**_

_**To Be Continued … **_


End file.
